


The Queen

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky





	1. Chapter 1

The queen  
花朵向来是娇贵的柔弱的，就像是女人，尤其是历史上的贵族女孩们，她们最大的作用就是顶着与生俱来的家族光环，被当做礼物在风云变幻的权利风暴眼送来送去，可是就有这么一个时代，这些柔软的女性因为各种各样的原因从豪奢帷幔之后被推倒历史的台前，她们大权在握指点江山，政治不再仅仅只是是朝堂上的风起云涌，也是下午茶玫瑰手边的轻摇折扇。  
两西西里的红白皇后，伊比利亚的至高皇女，亦或是潘帕斯的督骑公主们，她们抬着高傲的带满珠翠的头颅冷淡的对世界宣称：重要的不是他们怎么看我，而是我怎么看他们。*  
在莱茵河畔，也有一位女皇接过了帝国的权杖，站到了权力之巅，“火焰女皇”玛德琳·罗伊斯。

 

在玛德琳·罗伊斯的少女时代，她应该自己也从未想过，有一天会站在普鲁士王国的巅峰。她是多特蒙德公爵的小女儿，公爵夫妇自从婚孕育一子之后一直未能再有第二个孩子，直到三十二岁多特蒙德公爵夫人才终于再一次怀孕，剩下了一个改变王国命运的女儿，公爵夫妇对于这个女儿视作掌上明珠，在早年的画像中可以看到，玛德琳·罗伊斯经常穿着艳丽，带着昂贵的珠宝，被一大群的侍从女官围绕。  
据记载，当时多特蒙德公爵府上常驻的侍从大约在140人左右，而玛德琳的侍从女官就多达四十人，其中有五个人专门被单列出来，负责玛德琳的珠宝——这些珠宝大多数来自多特蒙德公爵夫妇的礼物，也有来自普鲁士宫廷和罗曼诺夫的馈赠。  
如果意外没有发生，那么玛德琳·罗伊斯将会继续这样过着美好又优渥的生活，直到出嫁的年纪——她在一场舞会上认识了波兰大公之子罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，他们彼此欣赏甚至已经订下了飞正式婚约。在多特蒙德公爵夫人的日记（现存放在多特蒙德公爵旧邸博物馆）中曾有关于这一段婚约的简单描述：“玛德琳悄悄和我说，他（罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基）想和多特蒙德公爵求亲，她看上去很不好意思，脸颊像是娇美的苹果花，那个时候我就知道，我该为她努力谋求一段合适的姻缘。”  
可是在她十四岁那一年，她的兄长，小多特蒙德公爵，死于西里西亚战争，年仅27岁，去世时只留下一个年仅2岁的女儿尼科拉。多特蒙德公爵夫妇自然是悲痛万分，对于他们来说，他们不仅仅失去了唯一的儿子，而且他们还面临着多特蒙德公爵爵位无人继承甚至于改换门庭的尴尬境地。这个时候，玛德琳·罗伊斯的婚姻就格外的重要——谁把她娶回家不仅仅是拥有了丰厚的嫁妆还能得到多特蒙德公爵爵位以及伴随而来的封地和税收。  
一时间看相的人几乎快踏破多特蒙德公爵府邸的门槛，小多特蒙德公爵葬礼的阴霾尚未散去，另一件喜事就被迫到来——在看相的人的中间，不但有一般的贵族人家，还有普鲁士宫廷——他们为普鲁士的王太子前来探看。  
十四岁的玛德琳·罗伊斯出落的很漂亮，普鲁士宫廷首席侍从女官在自己的回忆录里面写到：“第一次见到陛下是在多特蒙德公爵府上，那个时候陛下才十四岁，但是已经长的挺高了，她被公爵夫人牵着出来，手里面拿着一把象牙折扇。她一出现刚刚还熙熙攘攘吵吵闹闹的房间一下子安静下来，陛下的金发比黄金还要耀眼，皮肤比象牙还要白皙，即使没有多特蒙德公爵那庞大的家产，光凭陛下本人的美貌就值得屋子里面所有人跑一趟 哪怕是再多一倍的求亲者我都毫不惊奇。”  
看查的女官们将消息传回了宫廷，没过多久，就传出了玛德琳·罗伊斯——未来的多特蒙德女公爵与王太子订了婚——而她和日后的波兰大公罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基那个上海未成形的婚约就此斩断。  
而玛德琳·罗伊斯也开始了她艰难的宫廷生活，因为王太子不爱她。  
即使“她的美貌值得一场西里西亚战争”，她的未婚夫以及后来的丈夫都不愿意把目光停留在她的身上。年轻的太子妃陷入深深的抑郁，她给母亲的信中充满了挣扎和纠结，“他（王太子）几乎不愿意和我待在一个房间说话，除非是王后的要求，他到处和妓女们鬼混，甚至把我的珠宝送人——那天我想佩戴您给我的五月花的项链迎接莱万——波兰大公和他的大公妃，但是我让侍女找遍了我的珠宝匣都没有找见，后来发现一个帮厨的女儿脖子带着它，母亲，我难过极了。”  
而王太子不得体的行为终究是惹怒了多特蒙德公爵夫妇，为了安抚多特蒙德夫妇，王后送了大量的珠宝、瓷器和东方丝绸给玛德琳·罗伊斯，甚至允许他在皇家领地里面又建了一座小的行宫——甚至就以她自己的名字命名——玛德琳宫（小王后宫）。  
在玛德琳·罗伊斯与王太子结婚的第六年，她和王太子终于有了一个孩子，一个女儿，也就是威斯特法伦公主，后来的普鲁士女王。自从小公主诞生以后，玛德琳·罗伊斯就和王太子彻底过上了分居的生活，她大部分时间都住在小王后宫，和女儿一起。  
而王太子在她生下女儿表达了失望之后，继续和他的情妇们鬼混，甚至重要的场合带情妇出场而不是玛德琳。  
虽然玛德琳·罗伊斯在六年不幸的婚姻生活早就认识到了这一点并且早已习惯，但是这不代表多特蒙德公爵夫妇可以容忍这种羞辱，他们再一次上诉到普鲁士王宫，而这一次连国王都震怒了，国王把王太子的情妇们统统赶出了王宫，并且强制要求玛德琳·罗伊斯带着女儿搬回王宫居住。  
貌合神离的王太子夫妻在第二年的春天变成了国王夫妻，老国王和王后在外出访问奥地利的时候遭遇了暗杀，王太子正式即为成为了国王——玛德琳·罗伊斯也成为了王后。  
成为了国王的王太子并没有成熟多少，但是他至少学会了不苛待自己的王后，在登基继位的那一年他送了妻子上千件珠宝，其中包括了大量的钻石、祖母绿和珍珠。  
而这一切并不能让玛德琳·罗伊斯高兴起来，更糟糕的是，在那一年的冬天疼爱她的多特蒙德公爵夫人离世，没过多久深爱妻子的多特蒙德公爵也追随妻子而去。  
接二连三的丧事让年轻的王后痛苦不已，然而，更大的打击还在后面——王太子早年的荒淫掏空了他的身体，在继位的第三年因病去世，把庞大的帝国丢给了玛德琳·罗伊斯和她年幼的尚不晓人事的女儿。  
在常人眼里，这无异于是晴天霹雳，无法接受的痛苦，而这对于玛德琳·罗伊斯来说，这是新生。疼爱女儿的多特蒙德公爵在玛德琳·罗伊斯还小的时候有时会带着她去议事，耳濡目染之下，玛德琳·罗伊斯对于政治有着非比寻常的兴趣和敏感度，在国王还在的时候，大臣们就会把处理不了的政事送交到王后那里，现在只是不用去国王那儿过一遍手。  
但是这不意味着玛德琳·罗伊斯就轻松了，相反一切对于她来说，一切都充满了挑战。首当其冲的就是曾经向着她的大臣们——在她还是网后之时她是一个很好的盟友，代表着多特蒙德公爵的态度，并且对整个宫廷有着举足轻重的影响能力。但是当她的丈夫不在了，她大权总揽代表皇家作出决策了，那么一切都不一样了。  
在这一场较量中，有一个人起了举足轻重的作用——皮什切克公爵。  
现在关于皮什切克公爵是否在火焰女皇的少年时代出现过并且发生过暧昧已经无法考证了，虽然大多数的文学影视作品更加倾向于他们少年时代相识——甚至于相爱。但是有一点是可以考证的皮什切克公爵的名字“卢卡什”的确出现在玛德琳·罗伊斯相看名单之中。  
这一位被日后的普鲁士女皇赐予了自己公主时代封号——威斯特法伦——的公爵阁下在权力的争夺之中毫不犹豫的站在了王后的一侧，甚至于是赌上了皮什切克几代的荣耀。  
当然坊间也一直有传闻，皮什切克对王后有着非分之想。在火焰女皇的侍从女官回忆录中间有一个小故事似乎能够佐证这一点。  
“在陛下还是殿下的时候，她基本上远离任性，她总是很小心的做每一件事情，直到陛下加冕成为了陛下。她突然任性了一次，就那么一次，在加冕过后的第二年春天，陛下突然想要她宫前树上开的广玉兰，她立刻要求皮什切克公爵爬上树给她摘下来——这吓坏当时的侍从们了，我被紧急的叫过来，随侍在两侧，以防陛下身体或者是精神不适，造成不好的影响。  
然后，什么都没有发生。皮什切克照做了。  
当着所有议政大臣的面，爬上树，给陛下摘了第一朵广玉兰。”  
同样一个故事在当时参与会议的另一位大臣沃尔夫的笔下就完全不同了：“当时女王陛下在听到来自反对派的意见的时候微微低下头沉思了几秒，我们都以为她在想什么对策，而后她突如其来的要求卢卡什——皮什切克公爵为她上树摘一朵花，卢卡什照做了。这是陛下在向反对派表明自己的立场和决心，也是给予反对派警告——我已为王。那次议会大家不欢而散，之后没多久，陛下就开始了清算反对派的行动。”  
在著名诗人魏格尔写的传奇剧《女皇》当中就有这么一幕：“玛琳娜殿下再一次见到皮什切克公爵的时候，她已经是王后陛下了。  
皮什切克公爵担任着王室顾问大臣的行政官，新一任的公爵穿着礼服到大王宫接受王后的加封。那一天玛德琳·罗伊斯陛下穿着一件蕾丝精绣的礼服，天鹅绒的菱形纹每一个角上都缝上了珍珠，脖子上戴着一串五绕的choker，中间是一颗顶级的蓝宝石。她戴着戒指的手上拿着羽毛扇子，端坐在长桌的一端，侍女在身后捧着一个软垫，上面摆放着顾问大臣的徽章。  
陛下病重的事情并非谣言，卢卡什·皮什切克普鲁士公爵殿下心下了然，陛下自王太子时候起身体就一直没有康健过，再加上放浪形骸爱好喝酒，年纪轻轻身体亏空起不来床也实属正常。而王后佐政自然也不是一天两天的事情了——不得不说，王后才是国家冠冕。  
皮什切克吻过王后的手，让王后把纹徽给他戴上，再跪下，让那双拿扇子的手，持剑压在他的肩上。  
他诵读着滚瓜烂熟的誓词，心里却在想，也许王后陛下和自己一样，都更加希望别人能叫她皮什切克公爵夫人。”  
玛德琳·罗伊斯在皮什切克公爵的支持下巩固了自己的地位，逐渐从幕后走向台前，最终抛开了束缚加冕成为普鲁士第一位女皇。  
但是成为女皇之后她面前的千万大山还只被搬走了第一座，对奥地利的战争尚未平息，伊比利亚又搅和进了战场，伊比利亚国王从两西西里娶走了被誉为永恒玫瑰的米兰公主，在两西西里的支持下竭尽全力的向外扩张。  
军国主义的普鲁士以战养战的计划濒临破产之际，玛德琳·罗伊斯接到了一封讣告——波兰大公妃去世了。玛德琳一时间有点恍惚——不是为了和她完全不熟的波兰大公妃，而是为了她的初恋，波兰公爵罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。  
这一对年少时的有情人在大王宫再一次相见，这个时候他们都是孤身一人，玛德琳·罗伊斯穿着宫廷装——她对于宫中行走的女性有一定的着装要求，然后坐在殿上接见了波兰大公。  
在她自己的日记里面就出现了如此的场面：“我看见罗伯特走进来，他还是和年轻的时候一样的英俊，他站的有点太远了，以至于我看不清他那双灰蓝色的安静的眼睛。而后我意识到我在殿上，我在向他问候并且抚慰他失去妻子的悲伤之后，需要立刻和他讨论有关西里西亚战争的问题，波兰大公的支持很重要。”  
有传闻说，女皇曾经想要与波兰大公再续前缘，但是女皇最终没有这么做，因为如果她嫁给了波兰大公，她势必要把这个危机重重的国家交给她不满十岁的女儿。然而这个时候，女皇的侄女，小多特蒙德公爵之女尼科拉已经十四岁了，出落的和她的女皇姑姑一样美貌，她被女皇安顿在小王后宫。  
十四岁，也到了该选人家的年纪。  
女皇亲自把侄女嫁给了自己曾经的婚约对象。  
而波兰作为盟友在西里西亚战争中发挥了相当大的作用，尤其是当波兰大公游说诺曼诺夫公国皇帝陛下南下插手战争之后，几方都不得不坐下来开始着手商讨停战协议。  
很有趣的是，几方来的都是女人——伊比利亚皇后、奥地利女王、还有火焰女皇玛德琳罗伊斯和她的侄女波兰大公妃。  
在会议上几方正式签订了新的边境协议。  
而以战养战的军国主义国家运行模式结束以后，女王要面对的是极度衰退的国家经济，她首先号召宫廷节俭，其次大量的拨款给远征军——她需要更多的土地更广阔的市场。  
她把目光投向了美洲，和美洲进行交易是一个很好的主意，她可以把国内生产的工艺品贩卖到美洲同时从美洲带回普鲁士所需要的糖和咖啡。但是这一笔交易被一件事阻隔了，普鲁士仅有一个港口城市——也就是首都柯尼斯堡濒临波罗的海，其余全部都是内陆城市。  
女皇再一次发挥了她在政治上的高超手腕，她一面通过侄女和波兰大公联络罗曼诺夫公国一面派人向潘帕斯督骑公主求亲，另外一方面寻求两西西里的政治联盟压制伊比利亚。  
经过长达四年的疏通，潘帕斯到普鲁士的海上通商路线终于打通了，而普鲁士的经济也一改颓势，进入了飞速发展时期，此时女皇重新制定皇室法规，把着装服饰要求的标准再一次提高，通过发展服装奢侈品产业拉动本国消费，盘活经济。  
女皇本人并非奢侈服装的爱好者——她最喜欢的首饰是多特蒙德公爵所赠送的由珍珠和红宝石制作的象征“普鲁士的多特蒙德”的“BVB”字母项链，在日常的会客处理公务的场合，她通常佩戴的都是这一枚项链。  
由于佩戴的时间相当长，女皇为这一条项链定制了非常多的配链，最为常见的是黄金和黑曜石间隔的长圆珠链，和三绕白珍珠choker链。  
另一件深受女皇喜爱的饰品来自于波兰大公妃赠送的礼物，是一只由黄金、黑色欧泊、黑珍珠和黄钻打造的蜜蜂型胸针——传闻女皇从小就喜欢蜜蜂，在多特蒙德公爵宅邸甚至还有专门的养蜂房。  
在一切都平稳安定的走上了正轨之后，玛德琳·罗伊斯骤然发现，自己的女儿，威斯特法伦公主，已经不再是一个年幼的小公主，她也到了谈婚论嫁的年纪了。  
而现在，玛德琳·罗伊斯站到当年多特蒙德公爵夫人的位置上，为女儿的婚事深切的忧虑这种忧虑里面还掺杂着传承的阴霾。普鲁士王室近枝一直都没有男孩诞生，这意味着，一旦威斯特法伦公主出嫁，那么普鲁士就要改变他的姓氏，效忠于新主了。  
这是玛德琳·罗伊斯所不能忍受的，成为女皇的这些年，她已经把自己乃至于女儿和普鲁士的国家命运绑定在一起，女儿出嫁幸福固然重要，但是将普鲁士掌控在普鲁士人的手里更加重要。女皇出面拒绝了大部分的求亲，但是未能阻挡住威斯特法伦公主和伊比利亚王太子之兄坠入爱河。  
伊比利亚国王与王后有三位王子，大王子因为身体原因并未能首封王太子，而是保有了阿尔瓦公爵的名号。生性温柔平和的阿尔瓦公爵面对着骄纵强势的威斯特法伦公主多数时候退让居多，他在日记里面称呼威斯特法伦公主是一位天生的女皇，但也是他的“胭脂”和“珍珠”。  
威斯特法伦公主在十七岁如愿的嫁给了阿尔瓦公爵，婚后不变更自己的姓氏——而且他们的孩子，凡是男性继承人都必须继承威斯特法伦公主的姓氏，而非阿尔瓦公爵的。  
意识到女儿已经并非温室娇花的女皇明白，她是时候让女儿参与政治了，而看到女儿和阿尔瓦公爵幸福的婚后生活，女皇也不禁有些艳羡。  
女皇并没有情夫，一直是孤身一人，在杀人不见血的政治场上斡旋争斗，她也觉得有些疲倦了。年少时和波兰大公如露水一般的情缘早已远去，而自己名义上的丈夫的脸在长久的岁月磨蚀中已然模糊不清，这个时候一直像是骑士一般悄然无声的皮什切克公爵再一次走进了女皇的生活。  
皮什切克公爵已经年过40，不再是少年郎，但是他仍未和任何一个女性缔结姻缘关系，一直保持着单身。  
但是这一段关系遭到了举国上下强烈的反对，民众认为这是对于普鲁士王室的羞辱，民众甚至对于威斯特法伦公主的血统产生了怀疑。  
女皇强硬的应对，然而这个时候圣战爆发了，德意志民族统一战争最残酷的日耳曼人屠杀日耳曼人的战争开始了，他们打着为了复兴神圣罗马帝国的称号，进行了长达八年的内部战争，而在这一场战争当中，女皇一直以来的盟友、旧友——波兰大公罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基为了他的人民在罗曼诺夫王朝的指示下站到了女皇的对立面，而伊比利亚宣布支持更软弱好操控的奥地利，甚至于放弃了他们的阿尔瓦公爵。  
女皇精心设立的同盟岌岌可危，她似乎又将变为孤家寡人。  
而这个时候，一直奉行光荣孤立的日不落帝国加入了战场，女皇用于潘帕斯的贸易协议与日不落帝国皇帝交换了整治立场和资源上的支持。  
对于女皇的打击远还没有结束，她愿意与之共度后半生的人，皮什切克公爵战死于波兰战场，而最为讽刺的是，皮什切克公爵的母亲是老波兰大公妃的姐姐，也就是说他的表弟杀死了他。  
得知这个消息的女皇悲痛异常，根据女皇的记录女官回忆，女皇受到讣告的时候，呆坐了好一会儿才把讣告攥在手里蒙在脸上。“陛下没有说话，但是我能感觉到陛下的绝望，皮什切克公爵和陛下很亲密这个已经不是什么秘密了。陛下让我吩咐下去，把她鲜艳的衣服都收起来，还有首饰，她不再需要他们了。而第二天，陛下穿着黑衣、头上戴着一朵白色玉兰花的造型引发了一场地震，所有人都在指责陛下不该这么做，但是陛下只是高傲的说：‘卿如果能够为国家捐躯，我也可以为卿穿黑衣，这不仅仅是为了皮什切克公爵，也是为了在战场上死去的每一个同胞。’说完，陛下把玉兰花从头上摘下来，先用蜡烛点燃，然后丢进炉火。第二天，陛下就下令，对波兰发动进攻。”  
把头上带的花丢进火焰宣布战争，这也就是玛德琳·罗伊斯“火焰女皇”名号中“火焰”的由来，她的一生就像是一把把所有美好燃烧殆尽的冷火，她年少的爱人最终与她反目，她的丈夫视她为无物，而她最终交付真心的人奔赴黄泉留下她一人孤独，娇弱明艳的玛德琳·罗伊斯终究在生活的打击之中把自己燃烧起来，她不再借助依靠任何人，依靠着普鲁士的铁骑硬生生的抗下了八年的战争，出色的军略让无数人叹服，最终她统一了日耳曼民族，加冕成为了神圣罗马帝国的女皇。  
这个时候，这个坚强的女人已经四十八岁了，青春和美貌已经随着年岁而去，高高的王座之上也再听不见尘埃下面反对的声音。玛德琳·罗伊斯感觉到了疲惫，尤其是当女儿威斯特法伦公主带着她的孩子来祖母前面玩耍，小孩子天真无邪的笑容，让女皇更加感到了自己的衰老，时光流逝，所爱的都不是当年的模样。  
这一位搅弄风云支撑起一个帝国的女人也终究是老去了，她在自己五十岁的那一年退位，把权力和帝国交给了自己的女儿，火焰女皇宣布出家去修道院度过自己的晚年——与神和天父一起寻求内心的安宁。  
威斯特法伦公主接过了母亲的王冠和权杖，她继位之后，把自己威斯特法伦的称为赐予了已经场面于地下多年的皮什切克公爵——有人说，这是公主在安慰自己的母亲。  
这个消息递交给皇太后时，皇太后并没有激动或者欣喜，她默默的在院子里面种了一颗玉兰。不知道是巧合还是修女们有意误传，在皇太后玛德琳·罗伊斯去世的那天，玉兰开了第一树花。  
莱茵之女，普鲁士皇后和女王，神圣罗马帝国的女皇在一个平静的夏夜，在玉兰的香气围绕中，结束了她并不平凡的一生。

 

*原话来自维多利亚女皇


	2. Chapter 2

“Your Majesty.”  
“Your Grace.”  
玛德琳约卢卡什在小王后宫见面，侍从女官递消息的时候明确说了是“约见”而非“召见”但是皮什切克依旧在第一时间向女王行礼，他从来不在礼仪方面出错。  
玛德琳在私下从来不介意礼仪态度的问题，但是卢卡什坚持，她也就陪他做做样子，但是语气里面的轻快和放松是难以掩饰的。皮什切克坐到女王的对面，不动声色的揣度女王的神色，大约是有什么高兴的事情传来了，让她的眉宇间的阴霾散去。  
她也不年轻了，但是神态之间仍然有着属于少女的娇憨，岁月从不败美人，他相信玛德琳即使再过二十年也是帝国的玉兰花。  
“公爵，走神可是失礼的表现。”女王半真半假的责难提醒皮什切克的目光有些过于热切，而的确他也没能很专注的听女王说话，这段时间他们都太过于疲惫了，圣战的压力就像是乌云拢在王城之上，他本应该休息喝茶骑马的时间都无偿的奉献给了他的国家，他的女王。  
将此生交给国家，就是将此生交给你。  
这是他不能出口的情话。  
“日不落的帝国，他们同意接受潘帕斯的贸易商路。”女王明显心情很好，也不追究皮什切克那点小小的不妥，“而潘帕斯，也没有拒绝，他们的使臣已经到达了伦敦。”  
“那么至少背后的安全得以保障了。”皮什切克迅速领悟了女王的意思，玛德琳满意的笑起来，她简单的穿了一件红色的绣衣，头发没有盘起来，蜷曲的金发随意的披散在肩上，脖颈系着常带的珍珠B颈链。  
她的眼睛熠熠生辉。皮什切克想着，无论她有什么愿望他都将为他达成，既然日不落的协议已经签订，那么之后就是摆平波兰。  
无论如何都要摆平波兰。  
“公爵大人？公爵？”女王多少有些不虞，“是没有休息好么，今天怎么总是心不在焉？”  
“只是在想波兰。”皮什切克回过神来，想的太入神以至于忘记他还在女王的面前也不是第一次了，玛德琳不会真的有多少怪罪他，“罗曼诺夫给他们的压力也不小，估计一时间很难——”  
“纵然一时艰难，只要他们的联盟未能够完全稳定，我们总能找到机会的。”侍女上来给他们添茶水，“真说起来，那群自视甚高的老家伙才棘手，和她们说话累的要命。”  
“威斯特法伦殿下似乎对付他们很有法子。”  
“她还是个小姑娘呢。”  
“陛下也曾经是个小姑娘，在公爵府里面爬树还勾破了裙子。”皮什切克笑道。  
女王泛起一层薄怒，唇角却还是带着笑意的，“那个时候我还喜欢着莱万，和妈妈说，我想做她的大公妃。我记得你那个时候就说我们不合适。我倒是还没问，你说话里面带了几分私心。”  
“大概全是私心，陛下。”皮什切克想起什么似的也笑了，“我想我真应该去一趟波兰战场。”  
玛德琳笑容消失了：“我希望卿是在开玩笑。”  
“不，我是认真的，我们要尽快的拿下波兰，最好的办法就是私下和罗曼诺夫谈判，瓜分波兰。”  
“不是现在，我还需要你留在这里。”  
皮什切克不谈，却转过话题，“玉兰都开了。”


End file.
